Slow release of active components, such as pharmaceuticals, is known in the art. US2009162429, for instance, describes a pharmaceutical or nutraceutical composition with sustained release of an active ingredient comprising at least one coated granule; the coated granule being composed of a particle that comprises said active ingredient and is coated with at least two coatings that comprise a combination of excipients. US2009162429 also describes a process for the preparation of the composition. US2009162429 describes amongst others a pharmaceutical or nutraceutical composition comprising at least one coated granule providing sustained release of an active ingredient, the coated granule being composed of a particle that comprises the active ingredient and is coated with at least two coatings, wherein the coatings comprise a combination of excipients of: (i) at least one copolymer (a) of esters of acrylic acid and of methacrylic acid having a molar percentage of quaternary ammonium groups of less than or equal to 8%; (ii) a second copolymer (b) of esters of acrylic acid and of methacrylic acid having a molar percentage of quaternary ammonium groups of greater than 8%; wherein a ratio by weight of (a)/(b) is from 60/40 to 80/20, and wherein an amount of (a) is from 2.5% to 5.0% by dry weight based on the total weight of the composition.
Chaoqiu Chen et al., describe in Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2013, 52, p. 9196-9200, nanoporous nitrogen-doped titanium dioxide with excellent photocatalytic activity under visible light irradiation produced by molecular layer deposition. They claim to demonstrate a novel MLD process for preparing nanoporous N-doped TiO2 films. The process is based on a four-step ABCB reaction sequence using TiCl4 (precursor A), ethanolamine (precursor B), malonyl chloride (precursor C).
US2013/0084312 describes biocompatible polymeric nanoparticles for delivery of bioactive agents, and methods for preparing the particles. Polyoxalate nanoparticles of the subject technology show desired particle sizes suitable for use in drug delivery and a substantially uniform or narrow particle size distribution. The polyoxalate nanoparticles can contain water-soluble, poorly water-soluble, or water-insoluble drugs. The nanoparticles are nontoxic and are generally safe for use in humans. After being administered into the body, the nanoparticles with a high content of a bioactive agent entrapped therein can safely deliver the agent to target sites and stably release the drug at a controlled rate.
Renske Beetstra et al., describe in Chem. Vap. Deposition 2009, 15, p. 227-233, an atmospheric pressure process for coating particles using atomic layer deposition.
Giseop Kwak et al., describe in Macromolecules 2004, 37, p. 2021-2025 colored and luminous aliphatic polyester via one-pot intra- and intermolecular Knoevenagel reactions. It is described that an aliphatic polyester containing a malonate group in the main chain was prepared by a one-pot reaction of malonyl dichloride with ethylene glycol in the presence of trimethylamine.